Silence
by Seaglow
Summary: "Silence isn't golden. It is anything but." Denmark/DenNor angst depending on how you look at it.


_**"You hesitate to stab me**_

_**with a word, and know**_

_**not - silence**_

_**is the sharper sword."**_

_**- Samuel Johnson**_

Silence. You know not that your silence is sharper than any words you could say to me. I feel a wondrous thrill whenever you speak to me, knowing that I have earned your attention for even a moment. Though you say few words, and usually harsh ones, it is enough to make my day. The blows you throw at me, and the sharp words that roll of your tongue more than kind, do not affect me. Only your silence. Your silence, is what kills me. When you ignore me, it is like a sword through my heart. When you only glance at me, I wonder what I did to earn such a punishment. You do not acknowledge my misery, for I easily hide it with a grin. I do not know if you can see past my disguise, but half of me hopes you do. There are few moments when you show your true colors to me, when you take away your own disguise. At first I thought it was just that, a mask to hide from all. But now I know it is not a mask, but a shield, and yet I do not know what you are protecting yourself from. I try to tear it away every day, just to see a glimpse of emotion from you would make my life worth all the pain you have caused me. And yet, all I get is anger and annoyance. I never get the emotions I want most dearly.

You hide from me, and from everyone, and I can not but help to wonder why. Asking you would be easiest, but it doesn't seem logical in the slightest. Asking you is too easy. I have gone with the strategy of staying with you, by your side, and hoping I will gain your trust. It's been over a hundred years and I still have no such trust from you. I never left your side, was always there for you, and though you may have never searched me out for such comfort, I remained. And yet, you still pain me with your silence. With your inability to trust me. I have confronted you about it many times, and you brush it off like its nothing each time. I tried to understand long ago, and did not succeed. I tried to gain your trust, and I did not succeed. What else can I do but ask? But, I hesitate. I do not know what the answer will be, and I'm concerned. It might be too much, or it might not be enough. I just know I need you trust to break your silence.

The question is, how do I gain that trust? I have been trying to figure that out for far too long. I am at my wits end. I am prepared to just confront you, to ask and end this horrid nightmare of mine. The silence is becoming unbearable for me. You still speak, but it seems to be less and less each day. I am now starting to wonder if it is me that causes your silence, or if it is a different matter I do not know of. All I know for sure is that the silence is killing me. Silence is not golden, it is anything but. Silence is the worst possible torture I could ever endure. Your voice is the best noise in the whole world to me. Whenever I hear it, my heart lightens, even if it is only scornful words you speak.

You show no affection towards me, or anyone. Your brother even, does not get such a reward. Again, I wonder why. Why put yourself through such pain? Through pain, I also feel myself. Your silence, will not protect you,* no matter how much you think it will. I try to show you this, but the message never gets through. I worry, for if you keep your silence much longer you will be hurt in such a way that you will be unable to recover. There seems to be only one thing that can solve all of this, but I do not approach the idea just yet, for I fear it. I would eagerly go through with my idea if it wasn't for you. You always seem to be the root of my problems. Your silence, your shield, and just you. Everything about you I love and hate at the same time. You hurt me in such a way that is explainable. And yet I still love you, nonetheless.

Your silence still hurts, even now. But it's worth it, to see you smile. Even if it is only once.

_**"You'll see that life is**_

_**worthwhile, if you just**_

_**smile."**_

_**- Charlie Chaplin**_

* * *

_*** -** _Quote from Audre Lorde

First Hetalia fanfiction I have decided to post online anywhere, so bear with me.

Story from Denmark's POV and it's his thoughts about Norway's silence.


End file.
